The Eavesdroppers
by AngelEyes6
Summary: An attempt at humor; Luka becomes jealous as Carter and Abby remain quarantined together.


****

"The Eavesdroppers"

Disclaimer: All characters are property of someone else.

Spoilers: For the episode "Lockdown."

Summary: What happens after the episode ends.

Author's Notes: Just a little fluff piece about how jealous Luka becomes when he find out Carter and Abby are locked up together for the night.

"Things seem to be calming down," Gallant looked out over the crowd of patients being forced to spend the night in the ER. 

"Yeah, I guess it's past their bedtimes," Jerry said as he walked through with a cold cloth pressed to his forehead. The rest of the staff had taken a vote earlier and forced him to put his shirt back on.

"Well I'm going to go and take a nap, Luka can you take care of things out here?" Susan yawned.

"Yeah, no problem. By the way, do you know where Carter and Abby are?"

"The CDC has them quarantined to the trauma rooms."

"I wonder what they're doing?" Luka's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I don't," Susan smiled as she headed towards an exam room to get some sleep.

Luka watched her walk away and then glanced back towards the trauma rooms, where Carter and Abby where. He could barely contain himself, he just had to know what was going on back there. He paced back and forth in front of the admit desk a few times, occasionally glancing at the television, to see if the news reports had any new information. It had been over ten hours now, and they still didn't know for sure what the virus was. Everyone around him was falling asleep, causing boredom to quickly set in. He began to wonder if Carter and Abby were getting bored. Of course, they had each other. Of course, that was why he was worried.

Luka slowly began to walk towards where the couple was hold up. He was careful not to make any noise and to avoid to attention of anyone else in the department. Sneaking around the corner he could see their shadows. Luka decided they were way too close together.

"Dr. Lewis," Luka stuck his head into the room were Susan was trying to sleep.

"Is something wrong?" Susan had been just about to dose off.

"I think Carter and Abby are up to something."

"Up to what?" Susan really couldn't care less.

"I don't know, they just seem to be really close in there."  
"Well it's a small room, I'm sure they'll be fine," Susan pulled her blanket up over her head, signaling the conversation was over.

Luka eased out of the room, but still needed to know what was going on. He walked back to where Carter and Abby were, this time intent to hear what was going on. He squatted down outside of the door, just out of sight of the windows, and pressed his ear against the wall. He held still for several minutes, until he was almost certain he could hear giggles.

"Dr. Lewis?" Luka went back into Susan's retreat.

"What is it this time?!" Susan sat up in bed.

"I heard them giggling."

"Luka!"

"Fine, I thought you cared, we are in charge here, we can't let this get out of control."

"This has been out of control for a long time Luka," Susan again wrapped herself back in her blankets.

Luka, defeated, left the room. He again returned to his listening post, but this time he found that others were already there. 

"What are you doing?" Luka shouted, okay actually he whispered as he hunched down again.

"Just trying to make sure they're okay," Jerry winked.

"I told him this was a mistake," Gallant tried to get up, but Luka and Jerry pulled him back down.

"Are those kissing noises?" Luka asked.

"I think it's just the air conditioner making sounds," Gallant tried to reassure him.

"They turned that off."

"Oh."

"No, that's defiantly giggling," Jerry was quite certain.

"Should we tell Dr. Lewis?" Gallant wondered out loud.

"Yeah, Gallant, go get her, tell her something's wrong back here," Luka thought that might work. Maybe if Susan heard the situation for herself, she'd stop it.

Gallant burst into the room just when Susan had finally fallen sound asleep, "Dr. Lewis! Come quick, Dr. Kovac needs you!"

Susan let out an audible groan and then followed Gallant out the door and towards the trauma rooms. "What is it!"

Luka grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down to the floor with the three men, "Ssssh…. Listen."

"Is that giggling?"

"Yes, it certainly is," Luka was convinced this needed to be stopped and now.

"So, they're not bothering anyone else."

"They're bothering me," Luka insisted.

Susan rolled her eyes and stood up to knock on the door. Carter soon pulled the blinds, to reveal him and Abby both just standing in the room, fully clothed. "Dr. Kovac wants to know what all the noise is about."

"Oh, we were just laughing at these," Abby held up a handful of pictures.

"What are those pictures of?" Luka demanded to know.

"Carter, in diapers."

"Oh, brother," I'm going back to sleep. Susan walked away.

"Well that was hardly worth it," Jerry headed back towards the admit desk.

"I told you so," Gallant walked away to watch some more of the news reports.

"Well, I was just worried about you two."

"Don't worry Luka, nothing happened," Carter assured the man, the man who was much bigger than himself.

"And nothing is going to happen, at least not during an epidemic," Abby giggled again, "What kind of people do you think we are Luka?"

"Goodnight," Luka sulked off back to the front of the ER.

Ok, so short and sweet… but I had to convince myself that everything would be okay, and if anything did happen that Luka could beat Carter up. 

****


End file.
